


One In A Million

by tw3



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, tw3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw3/pseuds/tw3
Summary: Based on "Like A Fool"





	One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> \- by Palace_0509 on AFF

<https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1372590/one-in-a-million-twice-mimosa-namo-twicefanfic>


End file.
